


Sick

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets sick so Harry has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> AU; Person A has to take care of Person B, who is sick. Person A gets sick after. Person A = Harry, Person B = Draco.  
> Okay, so my friend Amy gave me an AU prompt because I was asking for ideas about what to write. This is what I came up with. Thank you guys for reading this!!

“You alright?” Harry asks. Draco is swaying from side to side as he walks.

“Yes, Potter. I'm _fine_.” He snaps, but he's not. He manages to walk a few more steps before his legs give out and he falls. The pounding in his head is so intense that he doesn't feel arms pulling him back up and steadying him.

“Professor McGonagall!” He hears, but he's too tired to care. “I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take him-Malfoy- to the infirmary.”

“Let me do it!” Pansy runs to the door eagerly.

“Sit down, Parkinson. Very well, Harry. Go ahead.” Professor McGonagall hands him a pass which he stuffs in the pocket of his trousers.

When they get to the infirmary, no one is there. “Madam Pomfrey?” No one answers.

Harry sighs and helps Draco onto a bed. He draws the curtains and is about to leave when Draco grabs his hand. “Don't...leave.” He manages to get out and there's something so vulnerable about it that Harry decides to stay.

“Okay.” Harry says softly.

Soon he is placing a cool cloth on Draco's forehead and tucking him in.

Draco sleeps soundly, his breathing finally evening out. He holds onto Harry's hand tightly, like a lifeline, and tries to pull his hand as close as he could to him.

Harry is stuck in an uncomfortable position, hovering over Draco awkwardly. He tries to pull his hand out of Draco's grasp but he realizes that he would wake him up. At last he gives up and lays down next to him. Hopefully Draco wouldn't hex him when he woke up. Hopefully.

When he wakes up though, he sees Draco sitting up against the bed and smiling at him. His head is a mess and he feels _terrible_. “You're an idiot, Potter.” Draco finally says, and then gets up to retrieve a clean washcloth for Harry.

Bonus: Madam Pomfrey was actually out on some business and only Dumbledore knew about it. Dumbledore knew what was up so he explained to the professors; Draco and Harry weren't marked absent (they could still strive for perfect attendance)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also really bad at summaries so I'm really sorry!  
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
